


The Good, The Bad, and The Bloody: A Guide to Supernatural.

by BeeandDucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeandDucky/pseuds/BeeandDucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the realm of Supernatural, this is what happens when you throw a Goddess of Death and an Anti-christ in the midst of all the chaos. This is the final outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Options

**Anubis**

**Twenty-two years ago**

Heat suddenly surged through my body as smoke robbed me of my breath. Just a moment ago, I was perfectly fine. I couldn't begin to understand why I was feeling someone else's death. I was completely alone on the small country road I was walking in the middle of Tennessee. I made sure no one was near me. No one close enough to cause me to experience their death, accidentally or otherwise. No smoke to indicate a fire of any kind in the area or I would have smelled it for sure. That's when I heard it. **ANUBIS!!!!**

I felt my body already disappearing before my brain could catch up. Mary was in trouble and needed my help. I was at her house in a blink of an eye only to catch it burning bright in the night sky. That's when I saw HIM. He was in Sam's nursery, gazing out of the blazing fire at me with bright yellow eyes filled with glee and pride. "Shall we play, goddess?" A sly whisper drifted down on a breeze to me. I snarled and moved to catch him but he was already gone.

John. The boys. I had to find them. I had to find them **RIGHT NOW**! I was screaming their names as I ran away from the house in blind terror. "Annie?!?" John's surprised voice rings out from the street and I automatically being following it. There he was in the street, Sam and Dean held tightly against his chest as he sat on the hood of his car. His wild eyes and stiff posture caused me to stop a few feet from him with my hands raised. "Easy, sugar. It's just me." I said, quietly. He was a caged animal. The John I knew doesn't have a flight response to danger, he barreled headfirst into said danger with guns blazing. This "attack" was no different. He was ready to fight and everything else was "danger" including me.

"Come on, Johnny. Take a few deep breaths and calm down for me. You're safe now. The danger is gone. I'm here. It's okay." I said, calmly. "How?" He said, suddenly. I looked at him, confused. "How?" I echoed. "How did you get here so fast? I haven't even had time to call anyone. So..... **How.Are.You.Here.Annie.** " He said, quiet at first and quickly growing louder until he was screaming. That's when Sammy began to cry and I saw Dean's eyes filling with tears. He was scaring them or they were sensing his fear. Either way, it was finally time to tell him everything. "Hush. I'll tell you why but you need to calm down first. You're scaring them." I stated, gesturing down to the boys.

That was all I could saw before the police and fire department showed up to put out the house. I leaned against the car as John and I were asked a million and a half questions by the police. I watched as they tried to catch us in a lie by repeating questions but also asking the questions quickly. I knew they automatically made him a suspect as well as me but it was also banished from their minds just as quickly as he and I answered their questions without fail and they left empty handed. As soon as they left, I opened my mouth to speak before John held up his hand and I shut my mouth again.

I saw him take a few deep breaths before his body relaxed and he comforted the boys. Then he gestured for me to begin and I told him everything. I told him about Mary's past. I told him that I was a goddess of Death and how I came to be Mary's friend as well as showed him my true form without a glamour. I told him what I saw in the burning house. When I was done, I waited for him to call me crazy or for him to somehow blame me for Mary's death but he was silent for what seemed like an eternity. "You promised to protect them?" He asked, looking down at Sam and Dean who had fallen asleep during my story. I smiled slightly before responding, "Not just them, John. I promised to watch over everyone from her bloodline. It's them, their children, their children's children and so on and so forth until I die. I also extend it to you, John. If any of you are in danger, all you need to do is call for me and I will be there. It's my duty as a Guardian. I promised to protect them."

"You're a goddess of Death, Annie. Not a "guardian". Who do you protect?" He said, curious. I rolled my eyes at him. "Even though I am the Goddess of Death and Queen of the Underworld does not mean I can't guard the living as well. I can choose to show favoritism to some if I want to. Besides don't you think it's a good idea to have a goddess of Death on your side when you start hunting for whatever did this to Mary?" I asked as I finally cast my eyes over to the smoldering pile of burnt timber that used to be the house. He looked at me, shocked. "Don't even try to convince me that the idea didn't cross your mind as we were sitting here, chatting. I've known you too long, Winchester, for you to try and fool me." I said, looking back at him.

"But the boys......." He started, looking at them sleeping peacefully in his arms. "It's up to you, John. You can choose revenge or you can walk away. It's entirely up to you. I'm just giving you all the options before you decide what to do. I will be right here to help you, regardless of what you choose to do." I said as I pushed myself off the car. "Give me a few days to think it over." He muttered almost to himself. "Whatever you want, Johnny. But come on. You need a place to stay." I said as I circled around the car to the driver's side. That's when I heard him laugh for the first time that night. It was broken and sounded a bit hysterical but it was still a laugh.

"You're still not driving my car, Annie. I'm a little shaken not dead." He said, pushing towards the passenger side of the car. "Aw, come on! Just once? I promise I'll keep it below 85." I said, pleading just a bit as I slid into the car. The speed limit is 45, Annie." He stated as he started to drive. "Seriously, Annie, where are we heading?" "My house." I said as I snapped my fingers and transported us into the garage of my house. I watched as he slowly turned his head and looked at me in shock. I smirked at him as I heard all his questions bounce around his head.

"Yes, I could always do that. No, I won't always do that because it draws unwanted attention. We can tell the boys about what I am when they are a bit older. Now, let's go get you guys settled in. Follow me." I said, answering his questions before I scooped up Sammy in my arms and headed into the house. Three days passed before John gave me his answer.

"Let's make it pay."

"Then, we've got work to do."


	2. Just Your Typical Tuesday.

**Anubis**

** Now **

 

 

Sleep. It's the only time I can set aside just for me anymore. Tonight, however, I was rudely interrupted by a stabbing pain in my chest. I hissed as I sat up quickly in bed and my magic tried to pinpoint the problem. I swear on the Nile, if it involves Rufus and some witches again, I'll...... I couldn't even finish my thought when I realized just who exactly was in trouble. _Sam......_

No. No.....nonononononononono! He swore never to go hunting again when he left for Stanford. I remember waking up to my phone ringing off the hook that night because John was livid and gave Sam a choice: Stay or Leave and stay gone. I thought, for sure, that out of the all of them that Sam would finally get a shot at the life they were meant to have before that yellow-eyed bastard came a-knocking.

Gone was my soft bed and view of the ocean only to be replaced by a home in serious disrepair, a pissed off woman in white, and the boys crushed between Baby and a chest of drawers or what is commonly known as a normal Tuesday night with the Winchesters. But what wasn't common was Baby looking pretty banged up from what looks like someone trying to drive her straight through the house. I winced in sympathy as I could already hear the argument this would inevitably bring later. I shook my head and dismiss the thought as I turned to glare at the slightly confused ghost.

"Alright, crazy bitch, you had better have a damn good reason for one) disturbing my beauty sleep and two) messing with my boys. Well, do you? Do you, Welch?!?!" I snarled before I snapped myself right in front of her. "Because all I see in front of me right now is a sorry excuse for a mother who decided to drown her own children to get back at her cheating no-good husband. Did you even think about just taking the kids and leaving his sorry ass? Did you?! No! No, you decided to kill your children, who had nothing to do with what their father did to you just to hurt him. Well, guess what?" I gripped her face tightly in my hand which caused her eyes to grow wide with fear as she heard a faint whisper.

**"Mommy?"**

"Your kids are so happy that you finally made it home You've kept them waiting for what, twenty years now." I said, turning her head to the top of the stairs."Say hi to your mama, kiddies." I felt her struggle against my grip but I wasn't letting go anytime soon. I gave the ghost a cold smile. "Welcome home, sweetie." I whispered before the kids appeared to the left of her. "She's all yours, guys." I turned my back on them as I heard her scream out in pain and terror to watch the boys push the dresser off them.

I knew I had probably already let my glamour slip away in my rage and I'm almost positive I'm still in my pajamas because fear made me teleport here as fast as I could. What a sight I must be with a mouth full of sharp fangs, the raised bite mark scars that littered my torso and neck from a nest of vampires a quarter of a century ago and pitch black eyes that had dark yellow branching out from my pupils. Let's not get started on how I have jackal ears poking out of my hair, standing straight up like rabbit ears and the long black curving claws of a werewolf sprouting from my fingertips. I'm sure I would have looked absolutely terrifying if it weren't the fact I was wearing a pair of black shorts and my "Botanical Beauty" tank top. It could also be argued that my bed head and black bunny slippers wasn't a step in the right direction either.

I had a gun instantly inches from my face before I heard Dean speak up. "Who and what in the hell are you?" I let my face fall into a pout. "I'm hurt, Dean. It's only been ten years since I saw you last. I couldn't have changed that much. You don't recognize me. It's Bee, sugar." I said, quietly before turning to Sam."Oh my gods! Sam-I-Am, you've gotten really tall!" Sam looked at me in shock before Dean spoke, "Bee? But how? Dad said you were overseas fighting oni in Japan. You're supposed to be halfway around the world right now or I would have called you to help me hunt for Dad. What the hell happened to you? Why do you look like that?" I opened my mouth to speak when Sam spoke up.

"Anubis."

"Always quick on the uptake, Sammy my boy. Dean, I'm a goddess. That's how I can get around so quickly and how I can sense when you need me. I am Anubis, goddess of Death and Queen of the Underworld. Good for you to keep up to date on your mythology, Sam." I said, grinned at the youngest hunter before bowing my head in acknowledgement. "Does Dad know?" Dean said, gun still trained on me. For a moment, I entertained the idea of giving him a smart-ass reply but I knew it would only get me shot and I really hate the idea of having to dig a bullet out of my body tonight.

"The night Mary died, I told him everything. We refrained from telling you until you were older. Unfortunately, your daddy's obsession with old Yellow Eyes took precedence over when you were old enough to be told. Sorry, boys. This is strictly "need to know" stuff. Only John, Bobby, Rufus, and now you know what I am. But, at least, now you know. Other hunters would just see me as another man eating god wandering the world, killing people." I said, as Dean slowly lowered his gun. He then proceeded to give me the Hunter's welcome. For all of you who don't know what that is, it's a series of tests to make sure I'm me and not a monster sent to kill them. I'm not telling what the exact tests are because I'm never sure just whose hands this book may fall into one day. Just know all hunters do this...You know to keep us safe from the things that go bump in the night.

Moving on! As soon as I passed the tests, Dean looked at me with a slight smile and a raised eyebrow. Right! My clothes! I felt my clothes change to something more presentable as well as restoring my glamour before meeting Dean's gaze. He just shook his head, laughing quietly before gesturing towards the car. Just as I predicted, Dean was arguing with Sam about "messing up Baby" as soon as we were inside and heading down the road. That's when Sam looked back at me in the back seat.

"What do you mean you can "sense" when we need you?" Ah, Sam. Always so eager to learn more about everything. "I have a power that allows me to sense and feel when someone is about to die since I am a being of Death. I can usually shut it out because someone is always dying out in the world. I can't stop it even if I could because Death would hunt me down and give me a long boring lecture about the balance that needs to be kept between the worlds. But, I cheat. I have "lifelines" that keep me aware of your well being. Not enough to cause a huge imbalance but enough to keep you safe. I used it to keep tabs on you hunters. All of you would have died long ago if I didn't come to your rescue from time to time, like tonight when this one was killing Sammy." I stated, shrugging my shoulders. "But enough about me. What has your daddy done now? You said he's gone missing."

Dean passed back a worn book opened on a certain page for me to look at. John's journal....My eyes fell on Dean's name and some coordinates before I snapped my head up to look Dean in the rear view mirror. "He never lets this leave his side. This must be important for him to leave this or..." I began to say before Sam interrupted me. "Or?" I worried my bottom lip between my teeth before speaking again. "Or something got him before he could go back for it."

I saw both boys stiffen for a moment before they got their emotions under control. I, on the other hand, was following John's lifeline and hitting a wall of some sort. He's alive but he's trying to keep himself hidden from everyone, including me. "Don't worry. He's alive but I can't pinpoint his location. He's hiding from someone and it's messing with my powers too. What are the coordinates to?" "Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Dean said."It's about 600 miles away but if we haul ass, we can make it there by sunrise." "If **YOU TWO** haul ass." Sam said, looking at Dean.

I felt the atmosphere change in the car immediately. So, Dean called Sam to help find with one last case. Now that it was over, Sam was leaving....again. I shook my head. No. It was none of my business. It was his choice to stop. It was his choice. I thought this over and over to myself as I watch Dean argue with Sam for a moment before he let him out of the car. After we watched Sam enter the building, a heavy silence filled the car as we drove for about two minutes before we heard Sam scream.

**"JESS!!!!"**

Dean was already slamming on the brakes and run towards the building before I could even move to open my door. I snapped my fingers and was instantly beside the boys who were struggling with each other. Sam was fighting to get back to his room which was filling with more flames by the second. I simply grabbed onto Sam and Dean before I snapped us away. On the street, others were already watching in horror as the building went up in flames. But, Sam....Oh poor Sam. I looked at the horror on his face slowly turn to anger before becoming a mask of indifference in the glow of the blazing fire. There it was. I just witnessed the death of the life I had always wanted for all of them. There was the death of a normal life reduced to nothing but ashes and buried in a shallow grave.

I saw Dean give me a questioning look and I nodded. "It was him. It's Yellow Eyes." I said, looking at the building. "He's long gone now but he was here. I can smell him still." We then looked over at Sam, who was marching over to the truck of the car and opened it before grabbing something. I followed him as quickly as I could with Dean on my heels. "Sam?" I asked, tentatively. Dead eyes looked down at me and I could stop the shiver running down my spine as he slammed the truck shut.

"We've got work to do."

 


	3. The apple pie really wasn't worth it.

**Anubis**

I looked at the faded sign that proclaimed "Scotty's Cafe" with a sense of dread before looking over at Dean, who had his finger hovering over his phone with Sam's number highlighted on the tiny screen. I sighed as I thought back to where Sam abandoned ship about 20 miles west of here, claiming he was going to California and disobeying John's orders..But I'm getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should start when the boys were woken up by a phone call this morning and of course I answered it, being the curious creature that I am. That's when I heard John's gruff voice on the other end, telling me to write down some names.

I apparently said his name because the boys were suddenly alert and each made a grab for the phone. Sam got it first and started arguing with him about.....going after that yellow eyed bastard. I perked up at the mention of the demon before Dean got ahold of the phone. I saw his face light up as he began to speak only for the light to be extinguished after John said something before he replied, "Yes,Sir." and then handed me the phone back. To say I was pissed off would be a enormous understatement as I looked between the boys who both looked like scolded children before I turned my attentions back to the phone. "What did you say to them, Johnny?" I hissed as I walked outside.

"I told them what needed to be said, Annie. Sam wants to find me since I'm hunting down Yellow Eyes but it's too dangerous. It's too dangerous for us all, even you." He said, automatically dismissing my offer of help that he always seem to know when it was coming. "Dean needs to focus on the job at hand and stop worrying about me. And you. Well, you need to keep yourself busy or you'll get yourself into trouble like usual. Whether it be burying yourself in a case like the boys or drinking like Bob-" I stopped him there with a growl. "Don't you dare say his name, Winchester. He has pulled your ass outta the fire more times than I can count as have I! I would watch my tongue if I were you. We deserve more respect and credit than what you think we deserve and that goes for those two boys you just bullied into doing what you want them to do." I grounded out through gritted teeth.

"I may respect you, John, but do not perceive it as me giving you free reign to do as you wish to the people I care about. If I am forced to pick a side between them and you, you can bet for damn sure I'm not siding with you. You've lost your way, John, and I'm not quite sure I'm okay with following by your orders anymore. Not when you use them to make your sons and your friends into the perfect little tin soldiers for you to throw into battle at the slightest sign of danger. I refuse to let them die because of your vengeance. You've gone too far this time and I'm not backing your play. Now if you excuse me, I have some damage control to dole out." I said about to hang up. "Don't forget about the names!" He roared before I ended the call. I glared down at the phone as my blood boiled and I felt my face change slightly. That bastard probably wasn't even listening to me.

So now here we are in the middle of fucking Mayberry....oops! I'm sorry....Burkittsville, Indiana without Sam, no clue what the hell we're hunting, and a feeling that I couldn't shake that we were being watched like a hawk. I looked around to find the townspeople going about their day and certainly not concerning themselves with the new people smack dab in the middle of their town....So not the friendliest people around these parts. But I am straying from the story. Man alive, I really do seem to ramble in this when I should just get straight to the point. At first, the local yokels we talked to seemed eager to help us until I said something wrong and I heard them mutter something about "too old". That's when we asked them about the most recent missing couple, stating we were friends looking for them but no one had seen them until we wandered into an old general store/gas station/mechanic where a young woman named Emily recognized the tattoo on the missing man's arm.

I saw the elderly couple who owned the store share a look before stating the couple had been there for only about ten minutes before getting directions back to the interstate. They gave us the same direction and we headed off towards the highway only to stop in a beautiful apple orchard when the EMF detector went haywire. I let my powers sweep the orchard before I looked back at Dean. "I don't sense any spirits here. Not even a Will o' the Wisp."

We got out of the car and wandered around for a bit before coming across a scarecrow in a terrible state, more like a pile of stitches than anything else. I heard Dean let out a low whistle as he said. "Dude, you're fugly." I let out a bark of laughter before I took a look at one of his arm. "Dean." He looked at me expectantly as I grabbed a nearby ladder and grabbed the scarecrow's right arm, pulled back the tattered sleeve to reveal a piece of its arm that bore the same tattoo as the man in the picture only this one was weathered for being exposed to the elements for too long. That's when it dawned on me. This wasn't any ordinary scarecrow, no, this scarecrow was a pile of human skin all stitched together....skin from a whole bunch of different people by what my magic was telling me. I dropped the arm like it was on fire before scrambling off the ladder.

"Come on, Bee. You're a goddess. Surely you've seen your fair share of gory displays like this." Dean teased. "No." I stated, not taking my eyes off the scarecrow. "Even the other gods know better than to mock the dead in my presence. This is in very poor taste but this is the three missing couples and then some. This thing has been here for a few centuries. It's fairly young in comparison to the other gods." "So it's a god?" Dean asked, eyeing the scarecrow skeptically."Do you know which one it is?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Contrary to popular belief, Winchester, I have not met ever deity Grandmother has made. I may be one of the oldest still around but it's not like we have a clubhouse or wear signs or even carry little membership cards proclaiming our godliness to the world. It's just not done. But if this little one is a god, it is either very weak, asleep, or this is not its vessel at the moment. Whatever the case may be, I think we need to find out the history of this place and brush up on our mythology. We need to find how to end this." "But if it's a god like you, aren't you kind of betraying your kind by killing it?" Dean asked, his eyes never leaving the scarecrow for a moment. "He may be a god but he's not family and he is disrespecting the dead. I can't allow this to continue."

The car ride back was filled with silence as we stopped by the gas station to find another couple had found their way here and were currently being fed a feast at the Cafe. Don't let it be said that we didn't try our damnedest to convince that couple to run before the sheriff ran us outta town. So we waited for nightfall before sneaking back into town to find, lo and behold, there was the couple running for their lives in the orchard. We got them to safety, don't worry. It seems the god was bound to just the orchard. It was the next day that was interesting after we sent the couple off on their merry way. It started pouring rain and, I mean, it was like a "Noah, start building an ark and gathering animals." bad as we headed for the local community college to talk to a professor about local mythology. This god thing must have really shaken Dean because he called Sam with an update.

By the time we got to the college, everything was once again right between the two brothers....hell even Sam and I were alright considering I took Dean's side of the argument....this time. So we met the professor, learned Burkittsville's history, and what kind of God we were up against....Vanir. A god of protection and prosperity that's bound to a really old tree somewhere around here. Torch the tree and we'd be outta here by lunchtime.....Yay! So we were about to leave, made it to the door and everything, when it all went dark and when we came to, Dean and.....Emily, one of the locals, were tied to trees a few feet from Vanir while I was shackled to the very cross the scarecrow hung from. I could hear Emily pleading with her family while Dean fired one smart-ass comment after another. I shut my eyes again before I began to fight against my chains. "Oh no, goddess. If we can bind a Vanir to that hideous scarecrow, do you really think we can't trap a goddess?" The sheriff sneered before I glared at him. "You bound a god to that thing on purpose?!?! You mock the dead by using their skin to make your sick little puppet and then bound a god in there for your own purposes?! Oh when I get free, I'm setting it loose on your town. Let's see how well you fare when your pet god slips off its leash!" I snarled before the townspeople roar with laughter.

"Good luck with that since he's probably going to eat you first for your power." One of them stated before I heard Dean ask why. Let me explain. You know how you get shots to help you to fight off and create an immunity against a certain disease, right? Well the same principle works like that with gods too. If this god eats me, he will develop an immunity to death and disease. If it eats me, this town and its God would be unstoppable. This can not be allowed to happen.....This epiphany came as the sun began to set and the townspeople began to run for their houses. After fighting with my chains for ten minutes, I closed my eyes and accepted my fate as a flu shot before I heard a solid click sound followed by the jingling of chains as they fell off my wrists. I opened my eyes to find Sam smirking at me before tugging me along to help the others.

We finally got them free when Dean told Sam an important detail about the scarecrow. "What scarecrow?"....Okay, boys and girls, you know that part in the scary movies where you turn your back on the creepy item and it moves around because it's alive and wants to kill you....well, I'm happy to say we've reached that part of the story because there we were running for our lives through the orchard before being stopped by the gun-toting locals. Now this is where the irony kicks in because as we were standing there staring down the barrel of quite a few guns, the god took his sacrifice but it wasn't us. We watched as it stabbed Emily's uncle and grabbed her aunt before dragging them both off. That's when the locals scattered because the ritual was complete and Vanir was appeased for another year. "We need to find the tree." Damn Sam and his one track mind! "We'll find it in the morning!" I shouted before smiling at Dean who smirked back as we all ran from the orchard and back to Baby.

The next morning was interesting to say the least as we hunted for and burnt the tree. Well, Emily did it. But as I watched the old tree go up in flames, I cast a small spell that would rain death, disease, destruction, and misfortune to the town of Burkittsville. They deserved it after centuries of murder. **Loki would be so proud of my ironic punishment for these people.** I flinched as that thought crossed my mind. I hadn't seen Loki in ages. Perhaps after the boys are on their way, I'll go pay him a visit and tell him about my adventures with these two. Soon, we were watching Emily board a bus to Boston. As it left the station, I turned to Dean and Sam. "So, where can we drop you off?" Dean said, as we headed towards the car. I let their lighthearted bickering wash over me as I thought back to Vanir. I wonder how much longer I have until I become like that. Weak, bound, and using my magic to please my captors. A bird in a gilded cage, too tame and broken to fly away. I shuddered at the thought when Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Both of you should be kissing my ass. You would have died if it wasn't for me." Dean played it off like a chick flick moment which caused Sam to playfully swing at him. I just tug Sam closer to my height and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the safe, Sam." I said before snapping away to find Loki but not before hearing Dean.

**"Dude, did she just kiss you?!?!"**


	4. Duck....Duck.....Ducky....DEMON?!?!

**Ducky**

I knew there was something different about me from the moment I stepped foot out of John Winchester's car that dark night. I felt myself drawn to this Demon that he was about to kill in the middle of the crossroad but at the same time I had this urge to just hide from everything evil in sight. Well as from what you can tell I haven't been running from that evil, I have been embracing it.

I have created this persona since I left the Winchesters I had stopped being called "the mistake" and started being called "the princess" which I still haven't found out what that means. Some of the demons have taken me in and have taught me the ways of the crossroads and I love it! I can't begin to tell you the emotions I feel when I get that human to just give their soul over to me, it's such a rush that even below you are bragging about how many you have collected in a day.

But I can't help to think something is missing there are times when I'm off duty and I meet with a few people who I consider to be "friends" and I find myself fighting to be a whole different person. I know it's absurd to think this way giving my position in the world of Demons but I also want to live and take care of those who I have befriended above.

There are times when I have popped in on the Winchester boys just to see how they have been and the only one I trust to see me would be Dean we have this connection that is hard for people to understand but now that John has them training to kill my kind I have been warned to stay away. But you see that’s rather hard when all anyone in Hell can talk about is the Winchesters, especially Ruby….this one demon who I met that has this fascination with Sam.

“Hey Duck, there's a rumor going around that you knew the Winchesters in another life.” “Yes at one point or another….why?” I asked eyeing the demon. “Well someone wants to get a hold of Sam...and I want to know what you can tell me about him.”

I could sense that if I told this demon anything about Sam, Dean would kill me literally. My name would get out to them and then they would start hunting for me, and lets face it, they kill my kind.

“I don’t really remember much besides he has an addiction to sugary cereal and that he want’s to leave. But other then that I really only hung out with Dean.” “Oh well what can you tell me about Dean?” I thought for a moment before answering Ruby and then grinned so much that it made Ruby’s skin crawl. “He will skin you alive.” All I could do was laugh and walk away. Little did I know that Ruby was going to be allot of trouble very soon.

After I had my chat with Ruby I decided that it was time to surface and maybe make contact with the Winchesters, it has been about eleven years since I have seen them and maybe it’s a good time to make contact and get back together….hopefully the meeting will go just as I want it to.


End file.
